bobs_burgers_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Burger
Bob's Burgers: The Great Burger '''(Also known as '''The Great Burger)' '''is a spin-off series of the show, Bob's Burgers. This spin-off series was made to promote the video game, called The Great Burger Video Game. Most of the story and important details are in the game. The Great Burger series is mostly aimed for the game, not the show. About Bob Belcher gets a upgrade to his restaurant after all these years, but due to bad reviews, he wants to learn how to make a great burger, but with the help of another (good) burger cook, Anne Rights. About (Game Series) Just like the show, Bob gets an update to his restaurant, but due to recent bad reviews, Bob is going to need some help to make his burgers better. He gets the help of a woman from another restaurant, Anne Rights, who starts to work part-time at Bob's Burgers to help Bob make better burgers. Meanwhile, in the game, Jimmy Pesto (the rival of the game), finds out about Anne starting to work there, so Jimmy decides that he should hire someone new as well. He hires a teenage boy named Jerry Roads, a kid who has recently moved to Wonder Wharf, and attends Tina, Louise, and Gene's school. Goal of the game: Clear the levels, and make all the customers happy, and of course, beat Jimmy Pesto. Characters Bob Belcher The main character of the show Anne Rights Another main character of the show. She is a cook from another restaurant Linda Belcher Is a side character of the show, but wants to help Bob make a great burger too Teddy Bob's friend in the show. He is a regular at Bob's Burgers, and hopes that the great burger will be great. Other characters Jerry Roads Jerry is a character that works at Bob's rival restaurant, Jimmy Pesto's. Brina The manager of Bob's rival restaurant, Brina's Burgers & Fries. Although she is mentioned in the first game as the rival restaurant, her and her restaurant is not as important as the second game. Isabella Nordenburg Isabella is a character that works at Bob's other rival restaurant, Brina's Burgers & Fries. Isabella only appears in the second game. Episodes '''Grand Opening! '- Bob meets a lady named Anne Rights, who wants to power-up the restaurant. The Great Burger? '- After a week has gone by with Anne helping Bob with the restaurant, Teddy tells them both about a burger called 'The Great Burger'. What could it be...? '''We Love You, Linda! '- It is Linda's birthday, but Bob and Anne have to work today. There are a lot of customers today! Linda thinks that Bob is spending too much time with Anne, making Linda a bit jealous... 'Kids Run The Restaurant...& Anne '- Another busy day at Bob's Burgers!! Or as Louise now calls it, Bob's Burgers & Anne. Hugo makes Bob work at Jimmy Pesto's for 2 days, leaving Anne, Linda, and the kids in charge of running the restaurant. 'Teddy Gets Hired?! '- You saw the title! Teddy gets hired?! :TBA''' Trivia * Since the video game tells the story more, The Great Burger TV series did not put in much details like the game did ** Mostly the fact that the show was only made to promote the game Other things/see also The Great Burger video game A video game for the series. Help Bob and Anne sell the best burgers in the restaurant, before it's too late! Category:PriParaidols5 Category:Fanon Category:Fanmade spinoff series Category:Fanmade series